


adore you.

by orphan_account



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Billverly - Freeform, F/M, Losers club - Freeform, Teenage Losers Club (IT)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27649828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: just let me  adore you.━━ billverly one-shot,© wolfhardtapes 2020.
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Beverly Marsh
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	adore you.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Stay](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17368523) by [Nizhoni93](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nizhoni93/pseuds/Nizhoni93). 



> hi my loves, this is a oneshot i wrote after reading Nizhoni93 's amazing billverly fic called "stay"
> 
> seeing as they haven't updated in over a year, i decided to continue this soft little au myself, but please do read their first chapter before you read this oneshot, as it'll make much more sense < 3
> 
> thank you so much for reading, maybe leave a comment or kudos if you enjoy? sending all my love, x

bill wasn't sure what hurt more, his head, or his chest. as he sat, holding himself up with his arms and trying to catch his breath, he wondered--not for the first time--if he might've really broken something this time. or at least fractured something. but he hadn't really heard any sort of crack when his father had kicked him, so he was just hoping for the best. it wasn't like he could go get it checked or anything. if he went to the doctor, they'd ask how he'd gotten more bruises on his chest. and bill had run out of excuses at this point.

and there was no way he could try and reveal to the police or child services or anything of the sort. he was so, so scared of putting his mother at risk. bill had taken the place for her, as his fathers punching bag, but bill was still far too weary to let down his guard about his mother. his dad had hurt her so many times, what proof did he have that it wouldn't happen again?

all he could do was hope his father had finally passed out for a couple hours, and be able to slip away to beverly's house. at least his mom wasn't here tonight. she was away at bill's grandmothers for the weekend. she'd tried to convince bill to come, too, but bill had really wanted to see bev on the week of their technical anniversary. their relationship had always been very on the low, but this time of year bill always liked to do a little something special to celebrate when they'd officially gotten together.

it took an astounding amount of effort to finally push himself upwards, and when he finally did, it felt like he might fall to pieces any second. any movement that was too quick felt like it was tearing through his skin, deepening the bruises he was sure scattered his skin like freckles. and biking was even worse. when had to push himself up a hill that normally would've taken bill no more than a few seconds to get over, he felt as though he might collapse.

finally getting in sight of bev's house was like a breath of relief so satisfying he wanted to cry. or maybe that was just the tears he'd been suppressing since he left his house.

not sure if he had the strength to climb up the ledge to bee's window as he usually would, he frowned. but before he could try to calculate another way to get to his girlfriend without waking her parents, the front door burst open with a frantic bed standing in front of him.

within seconds she was in his arms, breathing sighs of relief that made his heart ache. he hated worrying her like this. seeing the tears in her eyes was three times as painful as any blow to the chest that he'd ever received from his father.

"god, where were you, bill?" it's almost midnight." beverly was careful not to squeeze him too tight, for which he was immensely grateful. he smothered her hair with kisses, breathing in her scent of grapefruit shampoo.

"why don't we g-g-go inside t-t-to t-talk, love?" the shakiness in bill's voice surprised him, and beverly's eyes melted with concern as she stepped back. she led him to her room, careful not to make noise in the hallway by her parents room.

once safely inside her room, bill gave bev a nervous smile, knowing she could definitely see his bruises better in the soft light of her lamp, thought it was fairly dim. beverly fought the tears that burned her eyes, blinking rapidly when she thought bill couldn't see. he knew she was trying to be strong for him, because his strength had quite frankly run out.

and even though they'd come up here to talk, she didn't say anything. but she knew. and he knew. and suddenly all bill wanted was his arms wrapped around him.

they melted into each other, bill hugging her slightly tighter this time. and when her head wasn't buried in his chest any longer, he leaned down to touch his forehead to hers.

"c-c-c-c-can we talk about it tomorrow?"

bev tried her best to give him a gentle smile. he could feel her heart beating. "of course, bill." she looked down, then back up to meet his eyes. "just... please tell me if i can do anything. to help."

"you know you're already doing m-m-more than I deserve." he smiled, the curve of his lips small and soft, but still there. "you take such good care of me, a-a-angel."

beverly kissed him, cupping his face in her hands and moving her lips against his desperately. and he kissed back, dropping her hands when they moved to his face and putting his on her waist in hopes of pulling her closer.

and when he kissed her, it was like his heart was melting right through his chest, making all his worries fade into nothing but a whisper. being around her brought only happiness and butterflies in his stomach with her soft kisses and loving smile. it made him want to pick her up and run away with her, keep her in some little cottage where they could happily elope and grow together, in a space only meant for the two of them. somewhere safe, far, far away from derry.

god, he'd never wanted anything more.

but then sometimes it was like he had to remind himself that was selfish. beverly deserved so much better than someone so shattered. she would only cut her delicate fingers trying to put back together all his jagged, broken pieces.

and so bill tried to savour the feeling of her lips, which tasted vaguely of a strawberry lollipop or something like that. his hands were resting right above her hips, as he knew how she liked it when he would pull her by her waist, as every time he did it she smiled giddily into the kiss. their lips slowly pulled back, but not more than half an inch or so.

bill watched her eyes sparkle, holding her gaze with a grin. "y-you sure your dad won't come after me with a b-bat if he fi-finds me here in the morning?" he asked softly, dipping his head to kiss right beneath her jaw.

"what do you mean, find you here? you'll be gone before he's even up." she smiled back, a hint of mischievousness in the curve of her incredibly alluring lips. "maybe we can even have breakfast together, if we wake up extra early?"

"we better get some rest then, if you really plan on f-f-forcing me up before nine am," he teased, glancing at the small digital clock that rested on her bookshelf. a bookshelf of which quite a few of the books that resided on the shelf he'd actually given her himself. he noticed it was always her favourite thing, to curl up with him and fall asleep while he read to her quietly.

beverly's mouth opened like she was about to say something, but something must've changed her mind. she pulled bill into the bed with him, reaching over to switch off her lamp even though they both knew they'd likely still be up talking for another hour. without the light of the lamp the curves of beverly's features were even more soft, yet equally as angelic.

bev's window was open, the fresh smell of the nighttime filling the room with every breeze that brushed through the frame of the glass. bill and bev laid facing each other, barely an inch resting between them.

"h-h-hey, where's little s-stanley junior?" he realized, thinking back to the little caterpillar they'd found at the quarry earlier today. bev had taken such a liking to it that she'd insisted on naming it after stan. 

her pale, light eyes lit up with the reminder of the fuzzy creature. "oh, mike said he'd take care of him for the night, even though i insisted i could take him home with me. he told me we needed to make a good habitat if we were gonna keep him, y'know, with leaves and grass and all that. he said it would be better than the jar we put him in," she admitted sheepishly. bill let himself smile sweetly as she talked. she could talk for hours and he would never tire of the sound of her voice.

"w-we can always go visit him tomorrow, if we wanna s-stop by mike's before going to the arcade."

bev's brow furrowed at the suggestion. "i thought we were going to the quarry again?"

"richie i-i-i-insisted we go tomorrow since he just got paid for his latest b-babysitting job. can you believe it? richie, w-with kids?"

when she giggled, bill's heart leaped. "i'm just surprised he got paid. that means he didn't burn the house down."

bill leaned in to smother her forehead with a kiss. he could smell her shampoo. it smelled more like home than any other scent he'd ever known. "i was worried my dad was going to f-f-f-follow me over here. i was thinking the w-whole way here i might be risking your safety, and i don't know if i've ever b-been more terrified." all traces of happiness leaked from his voice with the confession. he almost instantly regretted bringing up the subject of his father.

"hey, don't say that. i'm just glad you came over here instead of staying at your house." her words were calm, but he wondered if it was just the reflection of the cascading moonlight in her eyes, of if the glossiness meant there were tears in her eyes. oh god, he really hoped she wasn't crying. he wasn't sure how much more his heart could break tonight. "you know i wish you could just live here, if i could convince my parents."

"i know l-l-love, but my dad would f-find me eventually. and th-then what might happen to you? he might never let me see you again." the shakiness in his voice reminded him that wasn't the only punishment he'd receive, but being torn apart from bev was by far the worst that could happen.

"i just can't stand seeing you hurt."

the words made his chest ache.

"i'm okay, bev." he tucked a curl behind her ear, and she leaned into his gentle hand. "besides, you're already doing m-m-more th-than i deserve." he tried to smile, not wanting to put too much on her shoulders. he always tried fooling her into thinking he was doing better than he really was, but he knew it was useless. she saw right through him.

but somehow it was a relief, that he didn't have to pretend. she was always so good at relieving his anxiety, and her hugs were far better than any painkiller. 

beverly was one of the few things keeping him going. she was his safe place of refuge, and he loved everything about her. from her freckles to her habit of biting her thumbnail when she was nervous. and there was no longer anything he could say when richie and stan teased him, because they were right. there was no avoiding it now. he was definitely whipped for this girl.

and all he could do was lay there and savour what he knew would be only a few hours of peace and gentle calm, because good things always have to come to an end. and he couldn't hide from his father forever.


End file.
